


Slivers

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Poetry, Existentialism, Implied Violence, Masks, Metaphors, Mysticism, Poetry, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: When the delusions you’ve groomed for yourself shatter, only the grim, unescapable reality you have been trying to flee is left.





	Slivers

Look out, up to the sky.  
I wonder, can you still see the light?  
Because to, me all days are so grey,  
I feel everything is fading away.  
The once clear lines are blurring,  
The colours all around dissolving.

I know that it’s all,  
All just inside my head.  
The curtains soon will fall,  
Their rule too soon shed.  
I wish. I wish. _I wish_.

Once upon a forgotten time,  
When all sounds seemed to rhyme,  
Existence was like a masked ball,  
Each disguise carefully fitting its role.  
Every gesture, word, thought,  
An act purposefully sought.

I became so skilled in these arts  
That I can no longer understand  
Where my real skin starts  
And where my masks end.  
I dream. I dream. _I dream_.

There’s a voice inside my head,  
Making me shake with dread,  
Demanding for me to see,  
Past the lies and spree,  
This world’s real face,  
Outside my dark mindspace.

At the corner of my eye  
As time keeps ticking in my ears  
Rushing shadows come by,  
All I taste is the acridity of my fears.  
I scream. I scream. _I scream_.

This song of anguish will come,  
Eventually, after an era and some,  
To meet its gory, desired end,  
Leaving us all for ourselves to fend.  
No more masks to hide the depths of sin  
That’s written all over our true skin.

Intoxicating lust for blood.  
Insatiable hunger for power.  
So many corpses rotting in mud.  
Innocence is a long-dead flower.  
I feel. I feel. _I feel_.


End file.
